De Alguna Manera
by Reira26
Summary: [Colección de one-shot] Vamos... Sí... ¡Carajo estaba celosa! Porque Haruka era de ella y de nadie más... Y el que armara un estúpido escándalo por esa razón significaba que tenía un corazón ¿No?... Sí tenía un corazón, y quería abrirlo para que su amor alcanzara a Haruka [Takane]
1. Prefiero Morir

Hola bellezas, ¿Cómo están? *Modo amable y cordial encendido* Hoy vengo a dejarles por aquí una colección de one-shot KonoEne/HaruTaka o algo así. Cada one-shot habla específicamente de un personaje de las parejas anteriores. Esta mini-colección está inspirada en la canción Somehow (Kokoronashi) de PapiyonP, especialmente en la versión de Hanatan, la cual escucho una y otra vez sin cansarme. Así que, sería óptimo que la escucharan mientras leen esto.

Aclaraciones: Pues, los personajes no son míos, son de Jin (Shizen no TekiP). No esperen maripositas volando aquí y allá, ni arcoírises, ni cosas rosaditas; son tristes, o al menos esa es la intención. Van a ser cuatro o cinco one-shot nada más, aún no me decido. En este capítulo se habla de Ene. Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o aclaraciones. Ojalá les guste y recuerden comentar.

* * *

**Prefiero morir**

Al instante en que lo vio supo que era él. No había duda alguna. El estomago se le encogió al igual que el pecho, los ajos se le aguaron con lágrimas que mezclaban la desbordante mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Su ser entero se estremeció, cada bit, cada pixel de su cuerpo cibernético vibró a modo de impulso eléctrico. Las palabras no salían, se agolpaban en su garganta, la cual tenía llave y no dejaba que salieran.

— Haruka— Fue un susurro vago, nadie la escuchó, solo él. Pero ya no era el mismo… Apretó los labios y fingiendo alegría dijo: — Es un gusto conocerte Konoha.

— Oh, lo mismo Ene— Respondió el curioso albino sin muchos ánimos. Ese hombre salido de un videojuego era su amigo; su preciado primer amor. — ¿Quién es Haruka?

— ¿N-no sabes quién soy yo?— Había estado albergando la esperanza de que, de pronto, la reconociera. Pero parece que no lo sabía. La voz le temblaba, a punto de fallarle— T-tú eres Haruka.

— ¿Haruka?— Ladeó la cabeza incrédulo. Pensó la cuestión por unos segundos— No sé quién es esa persona, pero yo no soy él. — Se rompería, estaba por destruirse en mil y un pedazos— Yo no recuerdo nada. Lo siento.

Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, sintiéndose una cobarde. Respiró pesadamente ¿No la recordaba? ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no significó nada para él cuando eran seres humanos? Tembló; se sentía débil. Los ojos rosa del miembro número nueve la observaban con curiosidad. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza con pena mientras dejaba que una risa temblorosa y frustrada flotara por el aire. Las lágrimas caían, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía crear una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarla? ¡¿Por qué?!

Apagó el dispositivo electrónico, inhibiendo la función de prendido. No quería que la molestaran, quería estar sola, llorar como una niña pequeña, desgarrarse la garganta gritando sus lamentos al vacío. La oscuridad la envolvía, estaba en una fría y cruel soledad. Flotando, sin mover un solo músculo, en un estado letárgico. Mientras más pensaba más lloraba ¿Por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué, aún cuando no tenía un corazón de verdad, dolía tanto? Gritó el nombre de su amigo con todo lo que sus pulmones cibernéticos daban.

— Haruka— Apenas y si podía hablar. Gimió al decir su nombre, la entristecía— Me lo merezco. Nunca estuve hecha para estar a tu lado, pero era egoísta, quería tenerte solo para mí. Fue mi culpa el que murieras, si tan solo te hubiera prestado más atención.

Rió como tonta. Había llegado a esa conclusión después de mucho tiempo; después de haberlo perdido. "_Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", _la frase se acomodaba perfectamente a ella.

— Aún si me recordaras, ¿Me perdonarías?— Recordó sus palabras "_no soy él"_. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gritó para descargar toda su frustración. — No me perdonarías ¿Verdad? Cometí un error terrible, no hay salvación para mí. Soy muy patética.

_— ¡Takane! ¡Vamos rápido o se acabará la comida!_— Su rostro sonriente flotó por el vacío. Su voz amable y su calidez hacía ella resonó en su cabeza. Odiaba los recuerdos.

— ¡Eres un idiota Haruka!— Se estaba cansando de llorar como una inútil, pero era lo único que podía hacer— ¡No seas tan amable conmigo! ¡No lo merezco! ¡Yo debí morir, no debí de ser salvada!

Se sintió absorbida por una extraña fuerza. Llegó a un lugar extraño, pero familiar. La serpiente, magnificente y sombría, se alzaba frente a sus narices. Le siseó con su larga lengua negra y la penetró con su mirada rojiza. Tragó saliva y le prestó atención, tal vez… Esta podría ser su única vía de escape.

— ¿Desprecias la oportunidad que se te dio?— Preguntó con su voz grave y misteriosa, esas palabras helaron todo su ser— ¿Odias el cuerpo que se te dio?

— ¿Cuerpo?— Preguntó indignada— Esto no es un cuerpo, es una farsa. Todo es una maldita ilusión. ¿Qué clase de oportunidad es esta?— Se limpió las lágrimas, solo quería desahogarse— Todo es una mentira. No puedo caminar, no tengo corazón, no puedo abrazar, no puedo besar, no puedo golpear. ¡Solo soy una maldita observadora! No lo quiero, ¡No quiero esta clase de oportunidades!

— ¿Qué hay de él?— Entonces la imagen de Haruka apareció frente a ella. Lo extrañaba; su sonrisa, su voz, su ternura, su glotonería, su inocencia… Todo, pero él…

— ¡Ya no está! ¡Haruka ya no existe!— Chilló enojada. Estaba sufriendo… No lo deseaba. Si su segunda oportunidad era solo para sufrir entonces la rechazaba.

— Entonces… ¿No quieres vivir?— Levantó la vista hacia el reptil, convertido ahora en una mujer pequeña de abundante cabellera negra y ojos escarlata— ¿Prefieres morir?

Lo pensó.

_Haruka, Shintaro, Ayano-chan…_

Haruka, te amo.

Tal vez… Si dejo de ser una mentira, una sola ilusión…

Entonces, ya no sufriré.

— Si, prefiero morir.

Desapareció. En serio, prefería dejar el mundo a ser una ilusión sin cuerpo verdadero. Pero fuera a donde fuera ahora, se encargaría de recordar a Haruka. Lo haría, de alguna manera.

* * *

Well, es mi primera vez usando a Ene como personaje principal, así que me disculpo si no fue bueno. Aclaro algo, "Somehow" es "De alguna manera" en español, de ahí el título.

¿Lloraron? Si no lo hicieron, por favor devuélvanme el dinero que invertí en este one-shot (?) No, ok no~ ¿Les gustó? Recuerden dejar review, sus comentarios me alegran el día y me dan ganas para continuar.

Siguiente one-shot: **Konoha.**

Reira26.


	2. Está Justo Aquí

Volví con la continuación de este fic de tragedias tragediosas (?) Ya está terminado, en mi computadora, pero no me dan ganas de subir xD Quiero aclarar que esto no es una historia larga, no, es una colección de one-shot independientes en los que participan Haruka o Takane, Ene o Konoha. No hay conexión entre ellos.

Aclaraciones: El personaje principal es Konoha. No sé, me parece que quedó tiernito, pero eso lo juzgan ustedes. Nuevamente, nunca he usado a Konoha como personajes principal; esta es la primera vez, están advertidos de la novatada. Es solo un KonoEne entre triste y tierno, ni yo sé qué es .-. Espero les guste y comenten.

URGENTE: Ya lo dije en otro fic, pero necesito ayuda con voces para un fandub de Mekakucity Actors. Shintaro, Tsukihiko, Ayaka, Kuroha y Hibiya; además de varios extras. Si quieren o saben de alguien que puede, por favor, contactenme. [Esto lo pongo aquí porque no tengo más forma de conseguir gente ;-; soy un fracaso]

* * *

**Está Justo Aquí**

No entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había muchas personas, todas bullosas y sonrientes, felices de tener otro día para vivir luchando. Pero él no lo comprendía, esas risas no llegaban a ningún lugar para su persona, esa alegría tan aparentemente contagiosa no hacía que ninguno de sus nervios reaccionara. Ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

_Tal vez porque no poseía una consciencia._

Se sentía vacío. Porque realmente lo estaba; sabía que era solo un recipiente, un objeto casi inanimado que se movía por la voluntad de un ser superior. Él no comprendía la felicidad, o la tristeza, o la desesperación. No sabía nada, no entendía nada. Era una carga, un peso muerto, un obstáculo para los demás. Lo sabía, pero no encontraba qué debía sentir, o si debía sentir, algo al respecto.

— Konoha— Llamó la chillona voz de la chica cibernética, quien lo miraba con cierta preocupación. — ¿Te sucede algo?

— No.

La conversación se estancó allí. No sabía qué más decir, las palabras no existían dentro de su artificial ser. Todos se divertían, menos ellos dos, lo que se le hacía extraño, pues la joven de azul adoraba hacer escándalos y meterse donde menos la necesitaban. La observó fijamente, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

De pronto la retrataba con una figura humana de pequeño tamaño, tez nívea y cabello negro azabache, peinado en las mismas dos coletas. La imaginó enojada, con ojos que denotaban peligro e irritación, audífonos cubriendo sus orejas y brazos cruzados en un gesto de total aburrimiento. Después su voz se le metió a la cabeza, invadiendo cada rincón de su limitada mente.

_Haruka… Haruka…_

Algo cálido y húmedo caía de sus ojos e iba a parar directo a la pantalla del dispositivo electrónico. La fémina giró para encarar al albino rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué lloras Konoha?— Preguntó alarmada al ver el estado del chico— ¿Te sientes bien? Dime que te-

— Takane. — Llamó tomándola por sorpresa. Ella ahogó un gemido y su expresión se aterrorizó. — ¿Quién es?

Supo que el interior de Ene se destruyó por completo, pues, al igual que él, estaba llorando. Pero su expresión cambiaba, evolucionaba con el tiempo; sabía que albergaba muchas emociones en ese diminuto cuerpo cibernético. Pero él… Él no sabía lo que le sucedía, solo comprendía que un líquido caía de sus ojos en forma de saladas y transparentes gotas de agua. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y, mirándolo incrédula, le intentó regalar la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Pero era temblorosa y falsa… Así no le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?— Escupió con confusión. Ella miró al suelo y contestó con una suave vocecilla.

— Porque eres un miembro del Mekakushi-Dan. — Estaba mintiendo— Y porque eres Haruka… Porque me gustas… Porque te amo.

— No lo entiendo. — Comentó sin inmutarse. La chica le regaló una melancólica sonrisa y contestó "Ya lo sé".

Estaba haciendo que sufriera, las lágrimas de Ene era por su culpa, y no quería eso, quería que ella sonriera y molestara como hacía todos los días. La tocó con un dedo, deseando que fuera de verdad y que no tuviera que acariciarla por encima de una patética pantalla. Ella correspondió el gesto con gusto, demostrándole cuanto llevaba esperándole.

_¿Por qué no comprendía los sentimientos de ella?_

— Enséñame… — Murmuró— Enséñame con palabras lo que es el amor.

Ella estaba estupefacta, no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Al final simplemente le sonrió.

_Amaba esa sonrisa._

— Claro que sí. — Corroboró con una pose de victoria— Derretiré ese congelado corazón tuyo.

— ¿Corazón?— Ladeó la cabeza dado a que no entendía— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es el lugar que más sufre cuando te enamoras. — Le dio la espalda para esconder su sonrojo— Se acelera cuando ves a _esa _persona, duele cuando _esa _persona sufre… ¡Y muchas cosas más!

No lo entendía. O tal vez sí… ¿Qué era eso de lo que ella hablaba? Lo aprendería, con el objetivo de algún día comprender a las personas que lo rodeaban y lo apoyaban.

— ¿Y yo tengo eso?— Cuestionó. La jovencita asintió— ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

— Está aquí Konoha, aquí adentro. — Y se tocó el pecho, al lado izquierdo.

Puso la mano en el lugar que ella indicaba y sintió un ligero movimiento. _Pum… Pum…_ Una cálida sensación lo embargó.

_Yo también tengo un corazón._

Ene le sonreía genuinamente, mostrándole esa expresión que tanto le gustaba a él.

_Y está aquí… Y es solo de ella._

Lograría corresponderle; algún día, de alguna manera.

* * *

"Y es solo de ella" Me encanta esa parte x3 Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o mejor me lanzo de un cuarto piso? Por favor, ignoren mis tonterias, estoy más feliz e idiota que de costumbre xD Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

**Mimic Tatori: **Disculpa que te haya hecho llorar, no creí que lo hiciera. Konoha es un poco olvidadizo nada más .-. pero bueno, en este al menos se acordó de algo. Gracias por comentar. Besos~

**Lucarioks:** A mi los fics no me hacen llorar, a menos de que sea de Ayano; ese tema no se toca nunca ;-; Que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar.

** : **Gracias por comentar. Es un placer que te haya llegado al corazón (?)

**Shinoby Nehory: **Gracias por comentar. El anterior fue un poco triste, pero es que la canción es medio corta venas ;-; ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!

Siguiente one-shot: **Haruka.**

Besos y abrazos~

Reira26


	3. Destrúyelo

Y regresé, con el tercer one-shot de esta colección. He querido publicar algo desde hace un tiempo, pero no sabía qué; así que me decidí al final por esto. Bueno, esta vez no estoy realmente satisfecha con el one-shot... Pero nada que hacerle, es lo único que me salía de Haruka. En fin, me voy, sé que nadie aquí me quiere ;-; (¿Por qué digo eso? xD)

Aclaraciones: El personaje principal es Haruka, y nuevamente, es mi primera vez usándolo como principal, están advertidos de la novatada. Pues, no es lo mejor, pero ojalá les guste. Recuerden comentar.

* * *

**Destrúyelo**

La puerta se abrió con violencia y por ella entró una agitada chica de coletas. Sudaba y se veía cansada, exhausta por la carrera que tuvo que dar. Antes de acercársele, se apoyó en las rodillas, descansando por unos momentos, intentando recuperar todo el aire que había perdido en el camino. Espantó a la enfermera de mirada extrañada y burlona únicamente mirándola de reojo, no parecía de humor para chistes. Tomó la banca y la arrastró de mala gana hasta el lado de la cama; se sentó de un solo salto.

— Haruka— Y guardó aire en sus pulmones para continuar— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo sigues?

— Estoy bien Takane. — Le respondió con una sonrisa cálida que la chica agradecía en secreto. — No fue nada grave, solo me desmayé. Pero los doctores dijeron que podía ir a casa mañana.

— ¿Nada grave, uh?— Murmuró ella mirando al suelo— Me sorprendí mucho cuando me llamaron del hospital. Y estaba muy preocupada.

La miró extrañadísimo. Takane, esa Takane, la malhumorada de siempre, le estaba confesando sus preocupaciones. Parpadeó perplejo.

_De seguro el mundo se acaba mañana._

No quería ser grosero, pero el que la chica de las coletas aceptara lo que sentía era una situación surrealista. Aún así, agradecía que lo hiciera con él, porque le daba a entender que confiaba en su persona. Soltó una risilla y ella le miró enfadada, con las mejillas pintadas de un fuerte rojo.

— No es chistoso idiota. — Casi se lo gritó, pero recordó que estaba en un hospital.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Takane. — Agradeció estirando la mano y acariciando la cabeza femenina con ternura, a lo que la fémina correspondió con escondido gozo.

_No quiero preocuparla._

_Odio mi cuerpo._

Sí, odiaba su cuerpo, su debilidad, su perdición. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, más resistente, seguramente ella no tendría porqué preocuparse. Maldecía a aquel que le había regalado tan débil recipiente, pero al mismo tiempo le agradecía, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, muy probablemente no se hubiese conocido con Takane. No sabía qué pensar al final, no sabía qué hacer; si odiarlo o amarlo.

Entabló conversación con su amiga un rato más, sintiéndose tan a gusto que deseó fuertemente que ese bello momento no llegara a su fin. No quería alejarse de su lado, porque si lo hacía se encontraría perdido, desubicado.

_Si tan solo pudiéramos estar juntos por la eternidad._

Pero su mente se nubló y todo a su alrededor se distorsionó. El cuerpo le pesaba, no podía levantar un solo dedo; sus terminaciones nerviosas no respondían a ningún estimulo. Ni siquiera al de esa voz femenina que tanto amaba, la cual lo llamaba entre llantos desde la distancia. Estaba tan lejos que no la podría encontrar nunca, tan lejos… Que no le llegaría nunca. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de su amiga empapado en tristes lágrimas… Esa expresión preocupada…

_Nunca podría olvidarla._

Y flotaba en el vacío, en la nada, en la feroz soledad. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad y no sabía sí estaba vivo o muerto. No podía moverse, su mente no respondía apropiadamente. Pero sabía muy bien que la causa por la que estaba allí era su debilucho cuerpo.

_Lo odio. Odio ese cuerpo._

_Que alguien lo destruya. No lo quiero, no deseo un cuerpo que haga que Takane sufra._

Le pedía a un ente superior, a la deidad de cualquier religión, que se apiadara y escuchara su deseo. Desde el fondo de su corazón rogaba por un cuerpo más fuerte, por un cuerpo con el cual pudiera proteger a Takane del peligro, un cuerpo que no la hiciera llorar sino la hiciera sonreír a cada rato. Solo deseaba eso.

— Te lo daré, a costa de tu vida.

Una voz le habló, ofreciéndose a conceder su capricho. Cerró los ojos, aliviado porque sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

_Destrúyelo, haz lo que quieras con él. Si eso me permite hacer sonreír a Takane, está bien._

Fue engullido por una clase de serpiente. Se perdía, la temible oscuridad se lo tragaba. Pero si con eso podía proteger a su amada, estaba bien. De alguna manera la encontraría en su nueva vida.

* * *

Pues bueno... Desanimada porque estoy nuevamente en la escuela, porque hay mil cosas que hacer y últimamente no me siento bien con nada de lo que hago, me despido de ustedes (Drama lvl God) Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado esta historia; sus reviews me hacen feliz.

Reira26


	4. Si Lo Tengo

Well~ Volví, pero no creo que a muchos les interese mi regreso uwu El punto... Pensé en hacer otro capítulo para esta colección, pero simplemente no salió; así que me quedé con el objetivo original: cuatro capítulos. Bueno, debo confesar que este es el one-shot que más me gusta... Es graciosos, o al menos a mí me lo parece. Solo diré que intenté pensar como el personaje para escribir esto... Ve a saber si lo logré. Por cierto... Esto está dedicado a una amiga que es la Takane de carne y hueso *Inserte corazón gay aquí*

Aclaraciones: Bueno... El personaje principal es Takane, y nuevamente, es mi primera vez usándola como estelar. El título es un asco, por no describirlo de otra forma más vulgar. Hay un número gigantesco que ni yo sé cómo se escribe (?) Es de las pocas veces que he intentado escribir como hablo (?) Por lo que intenté que fuera un poco más... Natural (?) Bueno, a diferencia de los anteriores, esto es rosa y lleno de bichitos de amor (?) Lo dejé para el final porque... Sí (?) En fin... Espero les guste y recuerden comentar.

* * *

**Sí Lo Tengo**

Se sentó en la banca, apretada en medio de sus otros amigos. Los cuatro no cabían en ese alargado asiento, aún así querían intentarlo, siendo tontos, como suelen actuar los amigos cuando están juntos. Empujando a ambos lados con las caderas logró acomodarse de una forma técnicamente decente. Si siempre estaba enojada, este era uno de esos momentos en los que su ira la llevaría simplemente a partirle la cara a alguien. Y ese alguien podría ser Shintaro, o Ayano… Inclusive el mismísimo Haruka.

Pero no, debía controlarse, controlar sus estúpidos impulsos asesinos. Respiró por enésima vez en el día y continuó con la lista numérica que había llevado en su cabeza desde la mañana, desde que abrió el ojo en ese día que, sin razón alguna, tanto la enojaba. Siguiente número: _seiscientos veintiséis billones cuatrocientos treinta y tres millones ochocientos treinta y dos mil setecientos noventa y cinco. _Bufó al darse cuenta de que en menos de cinco horas había sobrepasado el límite de números que creía conocer. Estaba realmente enojada, volvería papilla a cualquiera si se decidía a hablarle. ¿Por qué? Porque… ¡Al diablo! Ser sincera consigo mismo por una puta vez no era malo.

_Estoy celosa._

¡Sí! Estaba celosa ¡¿Algún problema o queja con eso?! Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose como una tonta por pelear sola y, además, mentalmente. Porque no era capaz de decirlo, de aceptar lo que sentía. Miró de reojo a su compañero de clase, al causante de todas las estúpidas sensaciones que sentía en ese mismo instante. El culpable de sus mejillas rojas, de su corazón galopante, del nudo en la garganta y de esa opresión en el pecho a la que ella calificaba como celos.

¿Pero de quién podía estar celosa? Apretó los puños al reconocer la respuesta en su cabeza. Pero la idea se le hacía tan tonta e infundada que en realidad solo quería meterse una buena bofetada.

_Estoy celosa de Ayano-chan._

Oh si, grandiosa revelación. Estaba celosa de su mejor amiga; quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía estar haciendo mal. ¡Porque carajo, no estaba haciendo nada malo! Era ella misma la que cometía errores. ¿Pero lo iba a aceptar? Ha, ni porque la quemaran por bruja. Prefería seguir enojada sin razón alguna, preocupando a los demás con sus tonterías de niña de primaria.

_Bravo Takane, bravo. Eres tan inteligente._

Su subconsciente se le burlaba, y tenía todo el maldito derecho a hacerlo. ¿Qué número seguía? Ah sí… _seiscientos veintiséis billones cuatrocientos treinta y tres millones ochocientos treinta y dos mil setecientos noventa y seis. _Billones de números había contado mentalmente y todavía no estaba ni a la mitad del día. Ha, era un puto genio; se reñía con sarcasmo. El odioso amigo menor que tenía le hablaba.

— Takane, ¿Tienes algo de decencia dentro de ese cuerpo tuyo?— Dijo con desdén Shintaro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?— Haruka ha estado llamándote desde hace un buen rato y tú te encuentras ida a quién sabe dónde diablos.

— Pues sé que tengo más decencia de la que tú tienes en tu podrido corazón. — Comentó tajante.

— Pues al menos tengo corazón. — Contraatacó totalmente ofendido— No creo que tú tengas ¿O sí?

_Oh, ya te pasaste cabrón._

Se puso en pie, desacomodando a los tres restantes en la banca. Debía calmarse, antes de que ocasionara una tragedia. Pero la sonrisa burlona y victoriosa del genio la sacaba de sus casillas. Y esa risa escondida que dejó flotar terminó por cabrearla más. ¡La puta madre! ¡Al diablo el auto-control!

_Yo lo mato, lo mato, aquí y ahora._

Pero la expresión aterrada de Haruka la detuvo. Sabía cuánto odiaba que usara la violencia como contraataque, y esos ojos que decían con súplica "Por favor no lo hagas" mataban a cada célula iracunda de su cuerpo. Pero no lo dejaría pasar, tendría que devolvérselo; a puños, o con palabras.

_Seiscientos veintiséis billones cuatrocientos treinta y tres millones ochocientos treinta y dos mil setecientos noventa y siete._

_Ya valió madres. _

— Si tengo corazón. — Dijo primero en un susurro. Luego estalló alzando considerablemente la voz— Si tengo corazón. Estoy enojada porque tengo celos, ¡Muchos celos que no desaparecen! El pecho me duele y cada vez que miro a Haruka me enamoro más de él. — La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Pero pudo valerle nada en ese mismo instante— No importa si no le presto atención en este mundo, porque no sale del interior de mi cabeza, me acosa todos los putos días. ¡Ni qué decir qué siento cuando Ayano se le acerca! Yo quiero a Haruka, y lo quiero solo para mí. No deseo que nadie más lo toque.

_¿Eso responde tu pregunta imbécil? _

— Yo también amo a Takane— Comentó Haruka con una sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer por varios motivos— Solo le preguntaba a Ayano como podía confesarme.

— Ah, Okay. — Dijo la de coletas en un susurro… ¿Qué la quería también? ¿Qué quería confesársele?

_Tienes que estar jodiendome._

¿Armó todo ese escándalo por una razón tan tonta? ¡Dios! ¡Era una imbécil acalambrada de pies a cabeza! Escondió entre sus manos el rostro, tan rojo, pero tan rojo que la bufanda de Ayano era opacada y dejada en último lugar. Pero el que se sintiera así… ¿No significaba que tenía un corazón? Levantando un poco la mirada, corroboró la respuesta en su mente.

_Si lo tengo. _

_Y lo abriré, para que mis sentimientos puedan llegar hasta Haruka._

_De alguna manera lo haré._

* * *

Bueno... No sé. Si alguien me lee en otros fics (cofcofNiñosOtraVezcofcof (?) Les digo que no sé cuándo actualice... Solo publico esto porque quiero terminar la colección e_e Gracias a todos los que siguieron y comentaron estas historias cortas, realmente alegraban mis días con sus reviews ^^ Gracias a: Mimic Tatori, Shinoby Nehory, Lucarioks, CrissNyan, Alice0623, Live-You-Dream, AkaiNeko84 y Alice D.K.W Les mando muchos besos y abrazos de agradecimiento~

Reira26.


End file.
